Survival Isn't The Same As Living
by Ejammer
Summary: Gifted, Cursed, Monster, Saviour, Guilty, Freak, Fugitive, Insane, Survivor. After surviving the Isle of Uzushio massacre and unlocking his mutant gene, Naruto after promising his dying mother that he will live, he must find a way to survive in this accursed world that hunts his kind but will just surviving be enough?


**Survival isn't the same as Living**

 _Naruto/Gifted_

 _Gifted, Cursed, Monster, Saviour, Guilty, Freak, Fugitive, Insane, Survivor. After surviving the Isle of Uzushio massacre and unlocking his mutant gene, Naruto after promising his dying mother that he will live, he must find a way to survive in this accursed world that hunts his kind but will survival be enough?_

"Uzushio a small island, it can be found just some way off the coast of the Japan. On this island there was a Mutant detainment facility, can anyone tell me who was in charge of this facility?" a teacher asked to his class, and after waiting a couple of minutes not receiving an answer his eyes scanned the classroom looking for a student to pick on when he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Ah, Ms. Strucker could please tell the class, answer the question?" the teacher asked with a smile.

"Sure teach, err it was the American and Japanese controlled facility I think, Mr. Sturridge" Lauren replied

"can anyone tell me anything else about that facility" Mr. Sturridge asked the class once more, only to receive nothing but silence with so deciding to explain to his class starting with a long sigh.

"Mutants of the island began to riot and where behaving like wild animals and depraved beasts they took humans as hostages and so the Sentinel services were sent in to deal with this mess and save the day and the hostages." Mr. Sturridge stopped and looked around the class before continuing,

"That's one side of the story people, the other is that the mutants who were on that island and in that facility unlawfully placed in a camp had enough of their rights as sentient life being trampled on, and decided push back against force pushing them and things got violent, and as things were calming down the sentinel service were sent in and all hell breaks loose of the supposed mutant terrorists were all killed in what some call a mutant massacre." He stopped once more before standing up from behind his desk and began again.

"So with both of these being accounts of that day two years ago what do you believe in, are they both wrong, who knows but in this social sciences class we will be looking at all sides of the argument deconstruct it piece by piece until, so I want you to be prepared for my class next week." Just as he finished speaking the bell rang signifying the end of class.

 **Elsewhere**

" _Sochi-kun make sure you survive this and promise me you shall live" a red headed Japanese women whispered out to her son of 15 years as blood leaked out of her mouth_

The same boy only now seventeen years of age jolted upright from the memories that invaded his dreams wiping his blonde locks that he inherited from his apparent American father. As he looked around his surroundings remembering he was sleeping at one his hidden bases not that it was much to look at right now it was just abandoned warehouse with hardly anything in and it was the middle of nowhere.

As the boy got up he grabbed a locket that was around his neck and as he popped it open he began to read what was inscribed 'Always and Forever' and next to it was a picture of a small blonde child with weird whisker like marks on his cheeks standing in front of a beautiful red headed woman from the boys dream slash memory.

'Make sure you _remember this Naruto, you must never lose faith in yourself, I know you will make me proud Kaa-chan loves always and forever.'_

"Damn straight, Kaa-chan I will make you proud" the now named Naruto as a pinkish glow began radiate from his right hand as he found he quickly scanned around he spotted a nice clear area.

"Perfect" Naruto said aloud before grabbing a couple spray paint canisters and tagging the wall with an Image that was meant to give people like hope, a large X.

"I will help as many of our kind as I can Kaa-chan".

 **One Year Later**

"Vulcan, you sure you don't need us to come and help out I can bring Polaris and Eclipse" ThunderBird shouted down the phone as he was trying to talk to Naruto who was currently in Alaska on a small scouting mission.

"Nah, man I got this ThunderBird you got to rescue the escape artist, you just focus on want you are doing and stay safe man" Vulcan replied Johnathan Proudstar a member of the mutant underground before hanging up the phone.

"Now where are you hiding" Naruto said as he was looking around the Alaskan wilderness. Just as he was looking around he felt himself be surrounded by dozens of heat signatures we led to Naruto sighing at these goon's stupidity

"Oh no If only I was an ill moral facility experimenting on mutant beings where would I be" Naruto drawled out

"Freeze! You are trespassing on military soil so stay where you are do not move" was suddenly shouted at Naruto from the trees that surrounded him

"and if I do not comply" Naruto responded calmly, the dozen that surrounded him came out from their hiding places,

"we will take you down" shouted the one in charge of this dozen or so men which led to the armed men to look surprised when their prisoner just starts cracking up with laughter.

"What's so funny" shouted the leader that spoke earlier

"you either new or you don't read your own wanted posters do ya?" not being able to see the dumbfounded looks on the soldiers face due to their face masks but the silence was telling. So he decided to help them out by pulling down the orange bandana he had around his lower face just showing of his whisker like birthmarks, hearing the gasps of shock was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"It it it it its him, hes the mutant known as Vulcan with the power over lava" stuttered out probably the freshest soldier out there where as the others all perked up at the idea of taking out such a dangerous freak.

"Alright guys light him up on my mark" the leader shouted, but before the mark could be given Naruto just smirked as he just stomped on the ground melting all the snow away leaving only Lava left. Roughly two minutes later carried on his merry way to carry on his mission leaving round about a dozen or so charred soldier corpses. As Naruto left the impromptu graveyard he just created without a care in the world the had intelligence that this place was experimenting on his kind try harvest them for their abilities from children to adults nah he was going to burn this place down to ground alongside anyone who isn't a mutant. As Naruto tried find anything that could to a potential base or lab he spotted looked like where the soldiers could have come from an access hatch and the best part it was open.

"This gonna turn out to be a trap I bet" he sighed out Just as he reached the hatch "doesn't matter either way this place is about to get wrecked" he finished with a smile.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Leave a review let me know what you think?**


End file.
